It's You
by simplewordplay
Summary: It's Valentines Day and two best friends are spending it stargazing.


**Just a little one-shot of Ryley. Dedicated for my friend, Catherine! Happy (belated) Valentines day and also (very belated) birthday!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? No, I don't own this thing called Glee. If I do Klaine would be married by now dammit.**

* * *

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Of course you can't, it wouldn't be a great surprise if you do."

"Then can you at least tell me where you're taking me?"

"And spoil the surprise? Nah, don't think so."

Marley heaved a sigh. "Ryder..."

"Don't worry we're almost there," he said excitedly. He continued to guide her, while covering her eyes with his hands. Though after a few steps, they finally stopped. As he uncovered the brunette's eyes he said, "Okay, now open them."

Marley did exactly as she was told. She blinked a few time as she was taking in her surroundings. She's standing on top of a hill, facing the glittering lights that was Lima. Above her, the sky was clear, allowing the stars to shine brightly above her.

She then turned around, to search for her friend. Her eyes widened in excitement when she saw two blankets spread on top of the green grass.

The brunet boy, who stood right beside it, threw his arm opened as if to present his work. With a bright grin plastered on his face, he said, "Surprise!"

"Ryder," the blue eyed girl said softly. She was shaking her head in disbelief, though her eyes were still glinting in excitement, "You really don't have to do all this."

"And let you feel blue on Valentines day? I don't think so," the boy said. He sat down on the blanket and turned on the radio, which was sitting right beside a basket. Then Ryder turned to the girl and pat the space right next to him. The girl smiled and walked over to him. She took off her shoes before finally sitting down right next to the boy.

Reaching for the basket near the radio, Ryder pulled out a bottle and a couple of wine glasses. She handed her a glass, which Marley took tentatively. "I don't think it's a great idea to drink champagne-"

"Huh? Oh no, this is sparkling cider. See?" He poured the drink into one of the plastic wine glass. When the girl saw the liquid fill the empty glass, she breathed out in relief, which caused Ryder to laugh. "Don't worry, we've been friends for years. I know you don't drink them." Marley's cheek redden and she looked down, feeling a little embarrassed. "Hey lighten up. If anything, that makes you unique."

The girl looked up at Ryder, who was now pouring his glass with the cider. Then he set the bottle away and stared back at her. With a crooked smile, he raised his glass, "Cheers."

Marley smiled and raised her glass. The two then took a sip of their drinks before setting it away. Ryder then sat back, leaning against his hands. Marley, on the other hand, hugged her legs and leaned against her best friend's shoulder. Both had their eyes glued to the starry sky. Aside from the song playing softly in the background, and the small talks about the stars and constellation, there was only silence.

Though when a song started to play- a song they both knew so well- started playing. Glancing and shooting Marley a loopsided smile, he said, "Excuse me." The brunette girl frowned and sat up. Her eyes followed Ryder's movement as he stood up and turned towards her. Then, he held out his hand and asked, "Care for a dance?"

Marley laughed softly, before looking up and grinning. Her blue eyes meeting his brown ones. "Of course," she said before taking his hand. With Ryder's help, she got up and put her arms around his neck while he put his hands on his waist and pulled her closer. The two began swaying to the music, none of them speaking and just enjoying each other company for a moment.

Marley was the first one to break the silence. With a soft smile on her face and looked down as she said, "Thank you."

Ryder merely shrugged. "Like I said, it wasn't a big deal." He then gave her a small smile, and a rather sad one, as he said, "Beside, after what happened between you and Jake, I can't let you spend your Valentines Day all by yourself right?"

Marley chuckled and shook her head slightly. After another moment of silence, she spoke. "Is it weird that I don't want this moment to end?"

"Well, no. Because that'd make me weird too, and you know I'm not." Marley looked up and raised an eyebrow. A teasing smile was playing on her lips. "What? You know it's true!"

"Whatever you say then," The girl said, rolling her eyes. Though she was smiling nonetheless. There was another moment of silence, she then said, "Even if I can choose to be with Jake right now, I don't think I will."

Ryder cocked his head slightly, his eyebrows scrunched up together in confusion. "You won't?" He asked. Marley shook her head. "Why?"

She then looked up, her blue eyes meeting Ryder's brown ones and gave him a gentle smile. "Because Valentines Day is the day where you're supposed to spend it with the one you really care the most," she said. "And right now? I'm already with him."

Ryder blinked a few times, his mind was trying to make sense of what the brunette had just told him. _Wait, is she…?_

And as if to confirm his suspicion, she leaned down and caressed her lips with his. Ryder was confused for a second, but once he manage to process everything that was going on, he closed his eyes. Pulling her closer, he kissed her back.

When the two pulled away, they stared at each other's eyes, both of them were speechless. After a moment, Ryder blinked and said, "Wow."

"I… Um," Marley looked down. Suddenly feeling so embarrassed, she began to ramble, "I'm so sorry, I-"

"Hey, hey. No it's fine," Ryder hurriedly say. He cupped her cheek, causing her to look up. She found Ryder's brown eyes, staring down at him in sincere. "It's okay. I, uh," she noticed his cheeks turned redder, "I actually liked it."

"Y- You do?"

Ryder smiled and nodded. The two continued to stare into each other's eyes, until the boy suddenly said awkwardly, "Though, uh, one question: Does this make us…?"

Marley smiled and nodded. "Yes," she said. "Yes it does."

Ryder only nodded at first. But then, he grinned cheekily and said, "Does that mean I get to kiss you again?"

The brunette laughed. "Yes," she said, shaking her head in amusement. "We can do it again as much as we want."

"Good," Ryder said before he leaned down to close the distance between them.


End file.
